mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fandom talk:Gaiden Music Albums
Download links Since the albums can't be downloaded from bandcamp at the moment, would it be appropriate or not to give download links for the two free albums (as there is no harm in the free ones being openly distributed)? I have both on my Megaupload account, so I could provide them... Petition to Delete? I love Homestuck Gaiden as much as the next guy, but is this page really necessary? These albums were made by the music team, yes, but they are of no consequence to Homestuck canon and are not endorsed by Hussie himself. Ever since late last year, it has been made more than clear that these albums have no affiliation with MSPA or What Pumpkin at all. There's no reason to keep this page, unless we want to start making pages for fan adventures and art. 10:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I will concede that you are correct, however there has been some talk amongst myself and other admins about allowing certain fan things in the Project namespace, like the fan pesterchum user list. However only approved articles would be allowed. As such I would say that this article would do better suited in the Project namespace as opposed to the Main namespace and should only be moved, not deleted. - The Light6 (talk) 10:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Homestuck is a community-based comic and always has been, so it makes sense to add select pages under a different namespace, rather than creating an entirely separate fan wiki. Thank you. 10:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Addendum: There is now a specialised namespace for dealing with things like this. Although if you are reading this then that fact should already be obvious. - The Light6 (talk) 02:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) UnofficialMSPA albums to list? Why are we listing all the LOFAM albums and Sburb OST, but have removed/aren't listing other UMSPA albums? Beforus, Ancestral and Weird Puzzle Tunes are equally listed here ; what is the scope of this page? :As UMSPA has quite expanded their projects since LOFAM2 (and recently with the cawn music team) and they have a wikia for the matter, I prefer to not list albums with questionable quality. The LOFAMs are a collection of the best songs made in that period, others are more derivative. But I have yet to listen to Weird Puzzle Tunes. :Regardless, I would list all albums if the page was not already bloated. Mamaopapaya (talk) 17:31, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :I know, I'm the admin of the MSPA music wiki and a member of the umspa team. It seems odd to me to be picking and choosing, as the lofam albums and sburb ost aren't regarded as having any real seperate status from the other albums. Concerns of album quality probably aren't relevant to wiki scope, as it seems that that'd always be subjective. If information is relevant to the page, I don't think including it is bloating - surely it's the point to include all relevant info? Either that, or it might be an idea to create a new page and shift the Unofficialmspa albums over to it if you want the information divided to cut down on page length. Maybe a page called Fandom: UnofficialMSPAfans Albums? These could host the latter three lofams, Sburb OST, Beforus, WPT, and Ancestral, and interlink to here. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:21, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough. We either make another page or expand the current one. Mamaopapaya (talk) 22:46, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Rename? Just naming this page "Gaiden Music Albums" seems innaccurate as only four of these albums were actually on the Gaiden. I think the page content is fine, but maybe we should give it a new title if somebody can think of a snappy one. Maybe just "Gaiden and UMSPA Music Albums"? Something like Unofficial Collaborative Homestuck Fan Albums might seem to work, but it'd also encapsulate projects other than the UMSPA albums, which sort of have a unique status in that UMSPA is sort of the successor to Gaiden and are thus included here. That or we go back to the old plan of splitting this into two pages, but idk. BlackholeWI (talk) 04:56, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :Updating this page frequently seems pointless. Since it already has the music wiki on the bottom, we should keep only the Gaiden albums and mention hsfanmusic is the current fanalbum community. Mamaopapaya (talk) 07:54, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::The music wiki isn't particularly up to date either. I think it makes sense to keep the albums here as we have previously. I'm happy to update this page when required. BlackholeWI (talk) 07:56, December 9, 2017 (UTC)